36/9
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَجَعَلْنَا مِن بَيْنِ أَيْدِيهِمْ سَدًّا وَمِنْ خَلْفِهِمْ سَدًّا فَأَغْشَيْنَاهُمْ فَهُمْ لاَ يُبْصِرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve cealna mim beyni eydihim seddev ve min halfihim sedden fe ağşeynahüm fehüm la yübsirun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-vecealnâ: çektik(yaptık) 2-min beyni eydîhim: önlerinden 3-sedden:bir set 4-ve min halfihim: arkalarından 5-sedden:bir set 6-feağşeynahüm: onları sarmışızdır 7-fehüm:onlar 8-layübsırûn: göremezler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve önlerine bir set çektik, arkalarına bir set ve gözlerini bağladık da bu yüzden onlar, görmezler. Ali Bulaç Meali Biz önlerinde bir sed, arkalarında bir sed çektik. Böylelikle onları örtüverdik, artık görmezler. Ahmet Varol Meali Onların önlerine bir set, arkalarına da bir set çektik. Böylece onları örtüverdik. Artık görmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Biz, onların önlerine bir set, arkalarına da bir set çekip gözlerini perdeledik. Artık görmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Biz, onların önlerine bir set, arkalarına da bir set çekip gözlerini perdeledik. Artık görmezler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Önlerinden bir set ve arkalarından bir set çektik de onları kapattık, artık göremezler. Edip Yüksel Meali Önlerinden bir set ve arkalarından bir set çekerek onları perdeledik; artık göremezler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Hem önlerinden bir set, hem arkalarından bir set çekmişiz ve kendilerini sarmışızdır; artık baksalar da görmezler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hem önlerinden bir sedd ve arkalarından bir sedd çekmişiz, kendilerini sarmışızdır da baksalar da görmezler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Biz onların önlerinde bir sed ve arkalarında bir sed vücuda getirdik, öylece onları sarıverdik. Artık onlar göremezler. Muhammed Esed önlerine ve arkalarına setler çektik ve göremesinler diye üzerlerine perdeler geçirdik: Suat Yıldırım Hem önlerinden hem arkalarından bir set yaparak, öylesine çepeçevre sardık ki,artık hiç göremezler onlar... Süleyman Ateş Meali Önlerinden bir sed ve arkalarından bir sed çektik de onları kapattık; artık görmezler. Şaban Piriş Meali Önlerine bir set, arkalarına da bir set çekerek onları bürüdük de artık göremezler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Önlerine bir sed, arkalarına bir sed çekip onları öyle bir kuşattık ki, birşey görecek halleri yoktur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Önlerine bir set, arkalarına da başka bir set çektik. Böylece onları kuşatıp sardık; artık onlar görmezler. Yusuf Ali (English) And We have put a bar in front of them and a bar behind them, and further, We have covered them up; so that they cannot see. M. Pickthall (English) And We have set a bar before them and a bar behind them, and (thus) have covered them so that they see not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) -Gerçeği görmek için etraflarına bakmazlar ve bakamazlar. Hem önlerinden bir sed, arkalarından bir sed çekmişizdir. Kendilerini sarmışızdır da artık baksalar da görmezler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri önlerine ve arkalarına setler çektik (8) ve göremesinler diye üzerlerine perdeler geçirdik: 8 - Yani, "böylece ne ileri gidebilirler, ne de geri gelebilirler": ruhsal durgunluğu, durağanlığı anlatan bir mecaz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 9. Ve biz onların önlerinde bir sed ve arkalarında bir sed meydana getirdik, öylece onları sarıverdik. Artık onlar göremezler. 9. (Ve biz onların) 0 kabiliyetlerini zâyetmiş olan inkarcıların (önlerinde bir sed ve arkalarında bir sed vücude getirdik) yani: Onların kalp gözlerini kör ettik, onları dosdoğru yolu görmek kabiliyetinden mahrum bıraktık, onlar ne şu andaki durumlarını ve ne de geleceklerini nazarı itibara alabilecek bir durumda değildirler. (Öylece onları sarıverdik.) Onları her taraftan kuşattık, onları cehalet ve sapıklık içinde bıraktık (Artık onlar göremezler) onlar Cenab-ı Hak'kın birliğine, kudret ve yüceliğine şahadet edip duran âyetleri, delilleri görüp anlayamazlar. Hidayet yolunu görüp takibedemezler. Onlar öyle manen kör kimselerdir. Rivayet olunuyor ki: Bu iki âyeti celîle, Beni Mahzûm kâfirleri hakkında nazil olmuştur. Bunlar manen kör oldukları gibi maddeten de kör âciz bir halde kalmışlardır. Ebu Cehl yemin etmiş ki: Muhammed -Aleyhisselâm-ı namaz kılarken görünce başına taş atacağım, sonra Hz. Peygamber namaz kılarken, Ebu Cehl eline bir taş alarak gelmiş, elini kaldırıp taşı atmak isteyince eli boynuna sarılmış, taş da eline yapışmış, o taşı elinden zorlukla çekip koparabilmiş, kavmine dönerek bu keyfiyeti haber vermiş, beni Mahzûm'dan başka bir kişinin de onu ben bu taş ile öldüreyim diye gitmiş, hemen gözleri kör kesilmiş. İşte Allah'ın Peygamberine suikastte bulunanların bu bir dünyevî cezaları, onların uhrevî cezaları ise elbette ki, her türlü düşüncemiz üstünde şiddetlidir.